


Polymorph

by scarscarchurro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bat Caleb gets his bread, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Fluff With Emotions, I think thats the tag I want to use, Its also such a fabulous spell, M/M, also polymorph is such a popular fic title Im sorry, can be read as platonic or shipy, mistakes are mine, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Caduceus is more than happy to offer a shoulder to cry on, or well a chest to cry on and some bread.





	Polymorph

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is enjoyable! I wrote this really late last night on my phone because part of me is really in love with fics that incorporate (??? is that the word I want to use???) the spell. 
> 
> Also I unfortunately have to add an equal amount of sad into fluff fics, because in this house we can't be too happy. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!

Caduceus is standing in the garden, staring up at the tall tree without a name, and many bright lights woven into their branches. 

His brow is furrowed, but Caleb can't really see that well right now.

Caleb had become a bat again. He had been one for nearly as long as the spell allowed. It had been more out of wanting to take a small nap rather than infiltrate a house for bread. 

Gods above and below he still wanted bread. 

"Mr. Caleb!" called Caduceus. He had been trying to call Caleb down from his comfortable branch for a solid five minutes. Maybe ten, but for five of those minutes Caleb had just thought he was blending in. Even if he was the only rust colored bat within the tree. 

Caleb knew he had five minutes left of the spell.

Caleb screeched and wiggled his little feet and wings against the branch. Could Caduceus even see him? 

Caduceus rarely raised his voice, but he was clearly shouting up at the creature that was one of his companions.

Four minutes.

"Mr. Caleb?" This time Caleb had to strain his hearing just to pick up on the softer tone. 

He wiggled again and decided to flap down to see what Caduceus was so adamant about.

Caduceus had his hand stretched out. 

Caleb decided to hook around one of the fingers presented to him. He flopped upside down and tilted his head with interest. 

Caduceus was holding something in his other hand and guiding it to Caleb's little bat mouth. 

A big sniff made Caleb's wings flutter and he flapped back up into an upright position. 

_ Bread _ . 

Three minutes.

Caduceus had a warm roll in his hand that smelled familiar, like winter nights slurping up his mother's stew. That thought pained him, but it didn't last long as Caduceus said, "I made these with some help from Jester…"

Caleb screeched and snatched the roll up into his maw. He even went as far as to allow Caduceus to hold him upright while he scarfed down the object of his desire. 

Caduceus chuckled and rubbed a padded thumb against the underside of Caleb's belly. "It's a pretzel roll." 

His mother would make pretzel rolls winter long. It was always paired with soup or another dish that didn't cost so much. Caleb would put as many rolls in his pockets as space allowed. They were always so warm and he could never wait for them to cool off.

Two minutes. 

Caduceus settled them down near the trunk of the tree, bat Caleb close to his chest tearing off little chunks of bread, enjoying the rumbling warmth of Caduceus, and the warmth of the bread in his stomach. 

One minute. 

Caleb remembered burning his tongue on hot onion soup and fresh bread rolls. Remembered his mother coddling him and his father chuckling just a little before offering a soft kiss to Caleb's head.

His bat teeth worked the chunks of bread quicker to the point he felt his tiny form hiccuping. 

Caduceus placed a hand over Caleb's little bat body and stroked a few fingers down his back. "Shhhhh. Slow down…" 

That rumble in the firbolg's chest felt so nice to be against. 

And then the spell ended. 

Caleb's form expanded across Caduceus' body, head still pressed tightly against the momentarily still chest, hiccups still working their way up from Caleb's chest, as hot tears spilled from his eyes, and his now human teeth gnawed on the roll. 

Caduceus paused his hand movement. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Caleb shook his head and pressed himself tighter into the other. He would allow himself this one moment. Just this one. Just here with Caduceus.

The firbolg's fingers pressed into Caleb's back and stroked down, his chin poked into the top of Caleb's head, and his chest rumbled back to life. "That's nice, right?" 

The vibration of it felt good. Calming and comforting. 

" _ Ja _ ," Caleb choked out. 

"Yeah, hugs are always nice." He squeezed Caleb and his free hand moved to stroke Caleb's long hair back. 

It took a while for any verbal continuation, but Caduceus was a very patient person. 

The roll had disappeared into Caleb's stomach, but the tears were still rolling off his face. Caduceus' chest was now soaked with them and littered with crumbs.

"Do you want to move?" asked Caduceus.

Caleb shook his head and rubbed more wet patches into the firbolg. 

Caduceus placed a soft kiss to Caleb's head. "Do you want to sleep?"

Caleb nodded. 

Caduceus hummed. "Want me to stop rubbing?" 

Caleb opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and shook his head. 

Caduceus nodded and nuzzled his cold nose into Caleb's hair. "Okay."

Caleb closed his eyes and fell asleep running his fingers through the wet fuzz of Caduceus' chest.

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> ... Also I'm definitely not making a series of one off fics based on spell names... definitely. not.


End file.
